Steven Universe, days with corruption
by Piccolo the love doctor
Summary: Just a regular day for the crystal gems until they encounter a mysterious Gem in a cave. This gem looks a male but for some reason Pearl and Garnet find him a threat. What secrets does this gem hold, why is this gem a male, and why does he know steven's mom. All will be reveal by reading and following the story to see how corruption can affect the crystal gems and their friends.
1. Chapter 1

**((Story takes place with the current Steven Universe time on tv.))**

 **Chapter 1**

 **First Impressions**

It was late at night when the crystal gems arrived at a cave. Once they arrived at it Steven yawn before saying "Why are we here it's so late?"

That's when Connie said "Yea, I don't want to awake for too long or else I won't be able to wake up early in the morning. I already promise my parents that I'll be home by 8:00am for my lessons if I can stay at Steven's house to do a (giggle a bit) study session with Pearl on history."

"Well it was real easy convincing them that I was a master of history." Pearl said with a small laugh.

That's when Amethyst entered the conversation with one of her smart remarks and says "What you do? Tell'em the entire history of European culture."

"No!" Pearl said in self defense "That would take way too long for them to waste their time on. I just gave them a brief detailed recap on every single event of the American Revolution war. It must've been convincing since they made me stop 4 months in."

That's when the entire group looked at pearl in which she responded with "What? I skipped most of the it and just left the important stuff like battles, skirmishes, plan meetings, economics conditions, how troops spend there down time, etc. You know the important stuff."

After a moment of silence Garnet changed the subject by saying "We're got indications that another corrupted gem is here. So let's just kick its butt then we can all go home." Then she begins to enter the cave.

The rest of the group soon followed. The cave was really dark, almost pitch dark. That's when Pearl and Amethyst used their gems to flash some light into the cave. Garnet at first looked around before using her gems as flash lights to see around. As they get deeper into the cave it seems the cave will be getting narrower.

That's when Steven whined "How much longer do we have to walk?"

Garnet then told him "Not much longer, this cave can't be that deep-"

But before she finishes her sentence a faint grinding sound could be heard through the cave. That's when everyone stops moving for a second and pointed all their Gem's light deeper into the cave. The sound slowly starts to get louder as it seems like whatever is making it is getting closer.

"Sounds like its getting closer, be careful." Pearl announced

"Yea no duh." Amethyst said back making Pearl grunt in annoyance

The sound started to get louder and louder until finally at the very edge of where their light shined came a foot. It was really dark so it was really hard to identify it.

Whoever foot it was that stepped into the light twisted a bit but then was followed with another foot in front of it. That's when the owner of the feet stepped out of the shadows. The first thing they all notice was a blocky shaped black gem appearing from the shadows.

Soon following it was the figure of a gem. But not just any kind of gem instead of it giving off the form of a female, it had a male form. As he steps more into the light it was reveal that his hand was grinding against the wall leaving marks causing the sound they were hearing. It was hard to see what he was wearing since it was so dark making his face look like a shadow but his eyes looked real uneasy. But one thing was for sure, he was a gem and his physical form is a man.

"Well that's new." Amethyst said in a slightly surprise tone

In very deep and angry voice they heard from the direction of the male gem "What are you doing here. Leave."

Amethyst was actually quite interested in seeing this new gem but Pearl had a look of fear in her face as Garnet immediately brought out her Gauntlet and told Steven to "Stay back."

"Why?" ask Steven "This can't be worst any worst then fighting against Jasper."

Garnet begins to walk a bit closer to this male looking gem. That's when pearl moved both Steven and Connie behind her "It complicated Steven if we knew, let us just revert it back to its gem and make sure it's bubbled. We'll explain everything later."

Unfortunately this male gem heard Pearl say the words 'revert it back to its gem', this for some reason set him off as after he heard the words he shouted "I won't be reverted to my Gem!"

The moment he shouted that's when Garnet jumped at him but even though the guy didn't move something dark from the ground sent Garnet upwards hitting the ceiling of the cave and falling back down. It looked like the shadow of the cave itself hit her but it was too hard to see.

"Garnet!" Steven/Pearl/Connie blurted out with shocked expressions

With that Pearl dash forward toward the male gem with her spear pointed toward him.

"Wait why are we attacking him?" Amethyst asked

As pearl were running at the male, but then randomly she tripped and hit the ground. This time Steven paid attention to what happened. He saw it for sure this time, from around Pearl's feet something from the darkness of the cave wrapped around it and pulled it back.

That's when Steven slightly whispers "The attacks are coming from the darkness."

After a grunt of frustrusion pearl yelled back "Amethyst, a little help would be nice!"

"Yea, yea I'm on it." Amethyst said before she pulled out two whips using them to wrap around the male gem's arm with it pulling it toward them and away from each other.

Garnet decided to take this chance to throw a punch at the male gem but once she got in close that's when the male gem with one kick knock Garnet back into the ground. The Male Gem then grab onto the wipes holding his arms with his hands and pulled it and Amethyst slamming her into a wall.

Seeing his friends have trouble taking down this gem Steven looked at Connie and said "We gotta help them."

With a nod Connie brought out Rose's sword and said "Yea."

That's when the bright pink color of Rose's sword caught the Male Gem's attention. At first his eyes widen a bit as he says "Rose's…Sword." He then points a finger toward them and says "Why do you have Rose's sword."

"Uhh." Was all Steven and Connie were able to get out.

Then all the sudden his eye turn red with a angry look as his teeth looked sharper then before and his finger tips starts to seem like claws. He then took a large leap toward Steven and Connie shouting "How did you get Rose's sword!? I'll destroy yo-"

Luckily before the Male Gem attack Steven, Garnet got back up and landed a heavy uppercut on the Male Gem's head sent him straight to the ceiling of the cave causing the ceiling to crack badly. The Male Gem stuck to the ceiling a bit leaving his body imprint on it before falling to the ground unconscious.

In a bit of shock Steven realized what he was saying and thought "Why did he mention my mom."

That's when Garnet walked over the Male Gem and it looked like she was going to poof him with a punch. That's when Steven ran up to her and said "Wait don't poof him yet."

At first Garnet told Steven "Steven get away from here. He's too dangerous to leave like this."

Refusing to get away he got in front of the Male Gem he says "He's already knock out so he can't cause anymore harm."

That's when Pearl jumped in and said "Steven, he was just about attempt to kill you and Connie."

"And not to mention he attacked us." Garnet added

"Honestly at this point, I'm not surprise that another new gem I met tried to kill me. And he was probably just scared. If I remember right he only started to freak out once we said we were going to poof him." Steven said in his defense.

"Why do you want him like this so bad? We don't know what he capable of is." Garnet told Steven

"Because he seems to know about my mom and he might be able give me answer about her I have. Things you guys won't know. And seeing him fear getting poof over being captured means that there's a reason he don't want to be poof." Steven responded

"Yea, it wouldn't hurt if we at least try to ask him a few questions." Amethyst said in a monotone voice

"Whose side are you on?" Pearl asked Amethyst

"Wait, why are there sides now?" Amethyst responded

With a grunt Pearl said "Whatever. What you guys are thinking it doesn't work that way. This thing isn't what you think it is or what it looks like. It's much too dangerous to even leave unconscious for a second, we should be poofing it and bubble it as soon as possible." She then got out her spear again and was about to stab the Male Gem but then Steven got out his Shield knock Pearl's spear away.

"No don't!" Steven yelled

But then Garnet with one arm shifted Steven aside a bit and said "Sorry Steven, you may want answers but he won't give it to you. It'll only be a threat." As she pulled back a fist to punch the male gem.

That's when Amethyst used her wipe to pull Garnet's fist back saying "Hey at least give Steven's idea a chance. We're part of the team too."

"This isn't about the team this is about making sure a monster doesn't get back up." Pearls said

"He's doesn't even look like a monster. He looks like Gems like you guys. Except an actual guy which is actually a breath of fresh air for once then only encountering females for a living." Steven said

"Yea." Amethyst said backing Steven up.

"That means nothing. You have no idea what he's able to do. If you know what his kind can do you'll think this is the best way too. His looks are real deceiving." Garnet told them

"Then tell us now." Amethyst told Garnet "We got some time before he wakes up."

That's when the entire group got into an argument with each other. This continued for a while until a voice interrupted them "Um excuse me."

The voice came from Connie was a bit away from the group "I know this is a very important conversation for you guys but you mind wrapping this debate up so we can get home. I really got to make sure I wake up in time tomorrow."

With that Steven says "Alright then we'll settle this with a simple vote. All agree."

"Fine." Was all the Crystal Gems answer

Steven then said "Ok, Whoever wants us to poof him right now rise your hand" Garnet and Pearl rises their hand. "Ok whoever wants him not to get poof right now raise their hand." Steven raises his hand.

While Amethyst use her shape shift to rise 6 hands and says "7/2 we win."

Ignoring Amethyst cheating attempt Pearl said "So it's a tie. But since me and Garnet got superiority over you two, we get the final say." Garnet nods her head

"Hey that's not fair P!" Amethyst yelled at her.

Before things can escalate Steven got between them and said "Wait! There's one person who hasn't voted yet. Connie she's a part of the team too, she deserve to get a vote."

That's when everyone turned toward Connie who felt a bit awkward about being involved in at least this situation since the male gem did try to kill them but then again he didn't really start doing anything until they said they were going to poof him. So it was a hard decision. That when Pearl and Garnet walk toward her.

Pearl says "Come on Connie. It tried to kill you guys, you seem what he can do and that was hardly even half of what we know he can do."

"I can sense danger from leaving him like this." Garnet says

That's when Steven and Amethyst walked up to her to with Steven saying "Connie you of all people here should know that we should give people new chances. I mean Lapis almost drown you but we're cool with yo- (He remembers that Lapis haven't seen Connie again yet.) ok not the best example but we can't just poof him before we at least have a chance to talk to him."

"Yea second chances, who cares about how determine he looked when he wanted to kill you guys." Amethyst added.

That's when Steven looks back at Amethyst and says "Ok not helping."

"Sorry." Amethyst said

"Anyways give him a chance." Steven says

Connie going back and forth between the two groups and says "Uhhh."

 **((End))**

 **((What you guys think, what is this male gem and what secrets that he holds.))**


	2. Welcome

((Thank all the readers from the last chapter for the support enjoy this chapter))

 **Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to the team**

Inside a void of darkness with white cracks there was the black male gem laying there. He was motionless until a tiny laughter causes him to rise up. When he rose up he looked in front and saw a girl in a white dress and hat with long hair to go alone with her dresses colors.

Once the male gem realized there was someone laughing in front of him he asks "Who are you and what's so funny?"

Once the girl finally stops laughing she says "I'm laughing at you. This big bad gem got knocked out in a hit."

Feeling insulted the gem snapped back "Hey! That was a sneak attack and you know it!"

Rolling her eyes the girl says "Sure it was, not like you attacked them in your home-turf the darkness."

Slightly looking away he says "Whatever I wasn't in my best condition anyways when I was fought them."

"Let me guess you probably have a bunch of excuses to give me." The girl responded

Looking back at her he says with a straight face "I can provide you a list of what was wrong with me."

"Oh please, spare me the time." The girl said in a sarcastic matter.

"Who are you anyways?" The male gem ask again

"I don't know who I am?" the girl answered his question with hers

"What? How does that answer my question?" The guy said in confusion

"It's not, that's a answer for someone who isn't dumb." The girl responded before she looked back and says "Whelp I got to go soon. Bye." She then starts to flow backward disappearing

The male gem the reach his hand out and says "Wait, can you at least tell me what you are?"

Before she disappeared completely she says "Maybe the next time we meet, which I hope we don't for your sake."

 **(Steven's House)**

"I can't believe Connie actually voted to let this thing be alive like this." Pearl said

That was the first thing the male gem heard as he starts to regain conciseness.

"I don't get why we don't just poof it where it stands" she continues

"Pearl enough. I agree with you that we shouldn't have not poof him but by a fair vote of the team it was decided that we were going to give him a chance. But" Garnet says as he turns to the male gem before continuing "if he can't prove that he has a sense of mind and isn't a threat I'll personally take **care of it.** "

That's when Steven jump in again and says "I trust that he will. Remember most of the other gems we first met wasn't didn't exactly leave a good first impression. Except for Bismuth but I know how that turns out, so this is a good sign that we'll be friends later. Maybe."

That's when Amethyst cough saying "Jasper."

"Not helping." Steven replied "Anyways I still have a good feeling about him and if he can give me answer of mom then it's worth the chance. Beside you haven't explained to us what he was in the first place."

Garnet then answered "Steven he's-"

But before she can continue a voice come out of nowhere "Aye, y'all mind not talking about me so much when I'm right here." The male gem says. He tried to move he hands a bit before realized he was tied up with a whip to a chair.

Everyone in the room immediately look at the male gem.

"Morning." Steven says to you

With a huff he says "Don't patronize me."

Looking a bit surprise Steven look at Garnet for an answer in which she replies "That's just how he is. You see he's a corrupted gem."

"A corrupted gem?" Amethyst said confused

"He doesn't look anything like a corrupted gem." Steven added

"That's because he went far behind corruption and reach a point of corruption were it redeveloped itself into a gem of pure darkness. It loses its original mind-set and morale and replaced it with the mind and personality for nothing but destruction and corruption. No true intelligence or sense, he just lives off fighting and bringing destruction to everything it sees. Me, Pearl, and Rose have to find out about these things unfortunately by experience. At times we lost many gems to one of these things alone. I'm surprised he didn't straight out attack us the second he saw us." Garnet explained as she showed a visual hologram, from a gem becoming this ascended corruption form, to it bringing destruction to life, and finally it shattering gems fighting it.

After that long explanation and demonstration everyone stayed silent for a while.

It stayed that way until the male gem broke it by saying "Snitch."

"I swear I want to destroy you right now." Pearl says

"Cool it Pearl, let Steven have his way and you-"Garnet turns to the male gem. "If you try to hurt Steven." Got out her gatluet "I'll handle you."

"Try it we're 2-1 me in hits." The male gem replied back making garnet send back a bit of a growl.

Send then got in front of the male gem saying "Ok let's just start of soft. What's your name?"

"Well if you ask that snooty pinochio there she'll say my name is it." The male gem said tilting his head toward pearl.

With a face of anger she says with a gasp of insult "How dare you."

The male gem just snickers

That's when Steven says "Alright don't mind them for now just talk to me." Pointing to himself

With a sigh the gem says "Fine, my name is Albite."

Hearing his name Pearl and Garnet eyes grew wide. Noticing this Steven ask "What? What's wrong?"

After some time thinking on explaining it Pearls says "Steven Albite are actually rare to run into on home-world. They're really rare to create. Not even I seen one before, it's just a shame that the first one I saw had to be…..this." with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"Wanna know what else is a shame, that I'm stuck here getting told off by twinkle toes over there." Albite said

"I wish it does something bad so I have a reason to kill it." Pearl mumbled

After some time thinking Steven says "Alright then on to a bigger question. What do you know about my mom Rose?"

Albite at first looked at Steven and then suddenly laughed out loud uncontrollably while screaming "What are you talking about, Rose don't have a son and if she did it wouldn't be this little ran-" but before he really finish his sentence Steven summoned out Rose's shield making Albite stop laughing instantly. "Where's her sword?" he asked

"Right here." Steven said pulling it out of Lion's mane showing it to him. "How you know this is hers" he ask

"Cause she stabbed me in the gem with it." Albite said with a straight face

Everyone as looking at him at this point while Pearl had a slight smile of approval.

"Don't worry we were cool afterwards." He added "I thought you guys stole it from her or something. So my bag on trying to obliterate you and that friend of yours."

"What else do you know about her?" Steven asked

"I ain't telling you." Albite said to him

"Why?" Steven ask

"Let me think, you guys enter my home, knocked me out, took me to a location I don't know about, tied me up, didn't give me any food yet, and now you want answers." Albite says "I ain't going to give you guys every answer you want. Maybe if you treat me a little battle maybe I'll you some information here and there."

With a anger look Pearl says "oh you little-"

"Fine." Steven interrupted

"What." Pearl said in shock

"No he's right, we did do a lot to him in a short amount of time. We can't just except him to do whatever we want in an instant." Steven stated "We gotta treat him nice and get along like we did with the others."

"And what you suppose we do with him." Pearl said "We can't just leave him around the house while were out on missions."

"Then why not let him join us on missions." Steven suggested

"What!" Pearl shouted

"Yea I agree it'll be fun to have someone new on missions with us." Amethyst says

"Yea, it'll be fun." Steven support amethyst

"Yea Pearl." Albite added with a smug look

Sending an aggravated grunt Albite way she turned to Garnet and says "Garnet you can't agree with this can you."

Garnet had her hand over her mouth in deep concentration for most of the argument until she finally answered "Well despite my opinions he has proven to have a sense of mind and intelligence."

"Why thank you." Albite said

"Even though it is extremely small." Garnet continued

"Ow that hurts." Albite said

"And like you said we can't just leave him here when we're out on missions and we can't always have someone babysit him alone. But whatever you do with him is up to Steven. This is his decision we're going with." Garnet stated before walking away

Steven and Amethyst cheered while pearl gave a grunt of annoyance walking off in anger muttering and saying random things.

"Alright, welcome to the team Albite." Steven says

"Let me just untie you." Amethyst says about to do something but then Albite says

"Don't touch me." Then he broke out of the whip tying him to the chair and went directly to the fridge before saying "There gotta be something good to eat here. I haven't eaten anything but minerals for years."

"Whelp I like this guy already." Amethyst says joining Albite at the fridge

Looking at the two devour the things in his fridge Steven says "This was a productive day."

 **((End))**

 **((Hope you like it.))**


	3. Welcoming Party

**((Thank you guys for all the support))**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Welcoming Party**

It was barely a few hours after the arrival and the joining of Albite, a gem whose corruption went far behind that of a regular corrupted gem that he turned into a male gem. He become the newest member since Steven wouldn't allow him to be poof and Garnet doesn't trust him to be away from them at all so it only make sense that he joined the team so they can watch over him.

So now he's just eating most of Steven's food in his fridge.

That's when Steven walked by the Fridge and says "You mind turning it down a bit with the food even Amethyst got bored and left."

Albite seemly just ignored him

"You know I actually need to eat to live right." Steven added

Albite didn't stop devouring food as he says "Aye, this is literally the _softest_ things I've eaten for years."

"I thought gem don't have to eat?" Steven ask

"Well I'm hungry so deal with it." Albite says

"Strange." Steven says

"Well for your own good I hope it stays that way." Albite says as he starts to walk away with a piece of cake leaving the fridge open.

After closing the fridge Steven commented "You're starting to look less like a gem every second."

After finishing the cake in a few seconds Albite turn toward Steven and ask "Well tell me twerp, do I look like I'm a regular gem?"

Now that Steven thinks about it, he never really had a chance to get a good look at Albite. When they first met in the cave it was too dark to see and since they were in a hurry to get Connie home and everything he never really got a good look at Albite. So now seem like the time. After a giving him a good looking he got a good image on how Albite looks like.

The first thing he notices is that his eyes are plain black and kind of lifeless. Next was that he had really dirty, long, and slightly spiky black hair that covered most of his eyes, it looked like he haven't gotten a trim in a real long time but he guess that how Albite likes it. He was wearing a badly torn black t-shirt, like this shirt can barely be considered wearable, but it looks like something was written in the middle but it's too hard to read. His had black pants, which was a lot less ripped but it still looked worn-out. But the strangest thing was his shoes, it was nothing he seen before.

Steven immediately dropped down to the ground near Albite's shoes and shouts "What are those!?"

Albite stayed silent

"What are those?" Steven ask again

Albite squinted his eyes and with a look mixed with anger, confusion, and annoyance he says "I swear if that's some kind of joke I'm going to kill you."

Albite then immediately turns his head toward the warp pad, looking around the wall was Pearl who wanted to see what was going on the moment she heard the word 'Kill.' She was giving Albite a dirty look making him say "Yea I see you there cone-nose."

With a grunt Pearl's head slide back behind the wall. Shaking his head Albite look back at Steven who was admiring his shoes and says "They're called NightKeys."

"Nikes?" Steven repeated

"No NightKeys. I'm not surprise you don't know about them. These are just the Prototype. I gave a guy an idea about a new kind of shoes a few hundred years ago but I doubt he went through with them. I think his name was Bowerman or Knight. Something along those lines." Albite comments.

Steven still awing says "Interesting." But then he looks back up at Albite torso again and notices something. Over on the left side of his chest was his Gem and Steven wasn't sure why but it looked weird to him.

"What are you doing?" Albite asks because Steven unintentionally was moving real close to his gem.

"Is your gem ok, it looks off?" Steven questioned trying to get a better look

Albite looked confused for a bit then suddenly place a hand over his gem before putting it down and says "My Gem is fine, well besides being corrupted. Look."

After a second look at Albite's gem Steven didn't see anything wrong with it anymore and decided to let it slide.

"That's good, I just want to make sure there's nothing wrong with you before we go on missions and stuff." Steven says

"What kind of missions we're talking about here?" asked Albite with a somewhat stern look.

Steven then spoke causally "Aw you know, hunting corrupted gems and saving the world from Home-World."

"Oh." Albite replies relaxing a bit "You meant 'those' kind of mission, for the Crystal-whatever."

"Gems, we're called the Crystal Gems." Steven corrected as he jump up and sat on the table.

"Oh wow, Suuuuper original name. Must've thought long and hard to come with that." Albite sarcastically said

"You don't seem too happy to be in the Crystal Gems." Steven states

Rolling his eyes Albite responds "Is there a reason for me to be? What do I get out of this?"

That's when Steven puts his hands up in excitement and speaks swiftly "Oh my gosh we get to go on adventure, fight multiple monster and stuff-"

"You mean hunt down corrupted _gems_ like me." Albite said in a cold voice

Steven looked away awkward before saying "I might've miss phrase that. What I meant was we contain corrupted gems that prove to be a threat to the human race."

"Whatever, what else you got?" Albite ask not caring much for Steven's respond

"Well best of all, you get welcomed to our family." Steven added

"Doesn't really feel like a welcoming." Albite mumbled as he scratches his hair in a careless matter.

Feeling that Albite isn't really getting into the topic, Steven decided to ask him something that was bothering him. "Why did my mom stab you?"

That's when Albite cringes a bit before stating "Let's _**not**_ go there." Sounding a tiny bit angry

Silence

After a few moments of silence Albite asks "Is there a lake or ocean nearby?"

"Y-yea, we live on a beach so water is right by us." Steven responded "Why?"

Albite took off his shirt and walked by the door before saying "I'm going to get myself cleaned up." Then walked out before Steven can say that he can clean up in the bathroom.

Steven quietly followed him out the door and watches Albite drop his shirt right at the very end of the staircase. Albite then went to the body of the water near the house but is hidden behind the mountain-side. That's when Steven sneaks a good look to what Albite was doing. He was about chest deep into the water and seems to be cutting his hair with what seem like a black knife while he washed it. Which was strange since Steven never seen any of the other gems cut their hair for any reason. Now that he thinks about it he never saw one of the gem actually wash themselves like how Albite is outside of cleaning off goop or slime that gets on them after a mission. But in this case Steven looked at Albite and he didn't really have anything on him he needed to wash off. He also realized that Albite took off his shirt instead of just materialize it off like other gems do. Everything about him is really off.

But then something else polluted Steven mind, the phase Albite said 'Doesn't really feel like a welcoming'. That's when Steven thought "He might start opening more if he feels more welcome. But what can I do to make he feel that way." Then an idea popped up and he ran inside with Albite's shirt.

After some time Albite got out of the Ocean. His hair was a lot cleaner now and it didn't cover up his eyes like it were before. He then materialized a clean pair of sweat pants, and started to head back inside until he realized that the shirt he left on the staircase was gone. Walking into the house a little annoyed he says "Aye! Who the f-"

"Surprise!" was what he heard when he entered

Albite took a look around and saw Steven and Amethyst with party hats on tossing a small amount of confetti. There was a poorly hanged and drawn banner that says 'Welcome'. Garnet was just standing far behind them with a hat on but it doesn't feel like she was into it. At the far back of the room was Pearl leaning against the wall, obviously not wanting to be a part of the event.

"What's going on?" Albite asks not knowing what this is.

"It's a surprise welcoming party!" Steven shouted in excitement.

"Yup, Welcome to the Crystal Gems AL-B Amethyst added

Albite just looked at him with a mellow look showing no signs of amusement. In a non-caring voice he says "Where's my shirt?"

"Well this was total blow out." Amethyst said losing her interests in the party.

Seeing that the entire surprise welcoming party wasn't really working Steven decided to just go straight to his special surprise and brought out a folded black shirt.

"Right here." Steven said holding it out to him.

Without a thank you Albite took the shirt and puts it on.

"I notice that your shirt was badly torn so I thought I make you a new one." Steven said "I made it out of your old shirt. Well Pearl did most of the work but I help provide the extra materials."

"Only because Steven told me it was for an event for a friend of his." Pearl mumbled

"Well isn't that nice of her." Albite remarked, once he finishes putting on his shirt he see that the shirt is now clean and not torn. Pretty much looking like a regular black T-shirt.

He puts a hand over his chest but before he got a word out Steven stop him and says "If you're wondering, about whatever was on the front of the shirt, we could've figure out what it look like or recreate it since most of the fabric was missing so we decided to make a new symbol on your back."

After being info that someone rebranded a symbol on his favorite shirt Albite went to a nearby mirror and took a look. It looked like a star, well it was a white outline of a star covering the back of his shirt.

Once seeing the new symbol Albite calms down a bit with a sigh and actually smirks a bit. Steven eyes light up once he saw the smirk which made Albite immediately try to shut his happiness down by saying "I'm only smiling because you didn't make a picture of a dick on my back."

"A what?" Steven asked

"Albite! Language!" Garnet yells

"Though it will be fitting for him." Pearl mumbles again.

"Whatever." Albite says but then he thought about how much work Steven must've actually put into this surprise welcome party, even though it's absolutely garbage and whoever approved of making this a thing should be ashamed of themself. But regardless he decided to say "But…nice work on the logo I guess."

With that Steven ran toward Albite to hug him saying "Welcome to the t-"

But Albite immediately cut him off shouting " _ **DON'T**_ " then his tone went back to normal "Touch me twerp."

After a quick moment of silence along with a few stare from Garnet and Pearl Steven awkwardly says "Oh well, welcome to the Crystal Gems hahaha."

 **((End))**

 **((Sorry if this chapter seems weird, part of it was mad with a terrible head-ache the other part was when I was out of my mind but I still thought I should upload since it gives you guys a better look on what Albite looks like and how 'off' he is then regular gems. Take a guess why? Thanks for reading!))**


End file.
